A Different Story
by Sakura Lily 16
Summary: A different version of Team 7. Sakura is no longer the weak lovesick little girl. She won't put up with being pushed aside or put down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

It's been a week since I graduated from the Academy and a week since I was placed in Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki under the teaching of Kakashi Hatake. After that initial meeting with Kakashi and the bell test the next morning things have been pretty simple. We meet at the bridge at eight in the morning, though Kakashi doesn't bother to show up until eleven or so. He never seems to have a decent excuse either.

My teammates are continually arguing with each other. Or are competing against one another.

Naruto is loud and never seems to stop talking. He always goes on and on about how he is going to be Hokage one day. I personally can't see that happening right now. It is my understanding that being Hokage is not just about being a strong shinobi but also to be able to be diplomatic and politic. Unless he starts taking things seriously and stops making everything into a competition he will never achieve his goal.

Sasuke doesn't really say much but his attitude is another story. He is cold and is always angry. He acts like he is better than everyone else. It's like he believes that everything should just be handed to him, that who he is should be reason enough. Now don't get me wrong he trains hard and is talented. But talent will not get you everywhere or everything.

Both of my teammates show no respect to anyone. They even show blatant disrespect to those who are in superior positions in our village.

In Naruto's case I can at least see where he is coming from. Over the years I have seen how the people of the village, including those in power, have treated him. It's not hard to see that he has problems with that. He continually pranks villagers. He doesn't seem to care about the harm he does or the damage he causes, though it is likely that he has no idea about that.

Sasuke's case is a bit different. Nearly everyone in the village knows what happened to him. What his brother did to their entire family. I understand that it was a tragedy and that it should have never happened, but that doesn't give him a right to be a pompous ass. Just because he is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan in Konoha that does not give him the right to treat everyone around him like they are nothing.

Kakashi is another matter all together. I do not know what the Hokage was thinking when making him a sensei. He has not once been on time for any meeting he has set. He reads porn in public. He continually puts Naruto and Sasuke against each other. In his own words he is trying to get them to get everything out so that there would not be as much animosity within the team.

The three of them never really bother with me. Well Naruto continually asks me out no matter how many times I tell him I'm not interested. Sasuke just glares at me. I'm pretty sure he thinks I am just another one of his fan girls. I personally have never seen the appeal that he has on the other girls my age. If I had never actually met him I might have liked him, but after actually meeting him and being forced to spend time around him that will never happen. I would never like someone that treats me like the dirt under their feet.

Hopefully things will get better, but right now I am not really expecting much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 _italics are thoughts_

Chapter 2

I've been up for hours, unable to sleep, and it's only seven in the morning. I keep thinking over my new team. I know that when they decide who is on what team it is based on scores, skills, and in some cases family.

Sasuke and Naruto balance each other out, in some weird way. Sasuke is quiet, Naruto is loud. Naruto had the lowest scores and Sasuke was one of the top students. Sasuke is calculating and Naruto just rushes in.

I haven't quite found where I stand in Team 7.

Kakashi, when he finally shows up, has us training every day. He says it is to build up our teamwork, but that would mean that all three of us would be working together and that has yet to happen. He gives Naruto and Sasuke complex moves to work on but he has me running laps and doing simple exercises.

Today is no different. All of us are at the training grounds and like always I have to do such simple things while my teammates get to actually learn something.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei I want to learn something more important than this." Again, Naruto is unable to complete a jutsu after a few tries and wants to learn something 'more important', more like he wants to learn something that he can get right after just a few tries. He gets so annoying with how often he begs to be taught something else, and we have only been a team for a week.

Without even looking up from where his nose is buried in his book. "Naruto before you move on to other jutsu you need to learn the basics."

Naruto just huffs, turns around and plops on the ground, pouting. "Why would I want to learn the basics? Basics aren't going to help me become Hokage!"

 _'Why do I have to be on a team with an idiot?'_ I just keep with my exercises that Kakashi told me to do. ' _Really, I have to do sit-ups and push-ups while the boys get to learn jutsu? Why do I have to do things that the boys don't even have to?'_

Kakashi just sighs, "How do you expect to learn complicated jutsu if you can learn the simple ones? Knowing the basics help you with the complicated ones."

Naruto just pouts for a few more minutes, acting even more like a child then most five year olds. Eventually he does get back up and starts to do the jutsu again.

The entire time Sasuke is continuously trying the jutsu, and getting more and more frustrated after each failed attempt.

I just laugh to myself. ' _Do they both think that they will get it on the first try?'_

I am almost all the way through the regime that Kakashi told me to do. One hundred sit-up, one hundred push-ups, five laps and repeat three times. ' _Seriously, could this be any easier? I won't even break a sweat at this rate.'_

Kakashi closes his book with an audible clap. "All right you three, that's enough for today. Be back tomorrow, same time." With that he just 'poofs' away.

Naruto and Sasuke don't say anything to me or each other and just start walking out of the training grounds. Naruto practically running saying something about getting ramen. Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, glaring at anything and everything in his path.

It's only three in the afternoon, so we have only been 'training' for about four hours. I'm not even tired because of what Kakashi has me doing.

My parents are not expecting me to be home until at least six. _'I might as well stay and try the jutsu that Kakashi was 'teaching' Naruto and Sasuke. Training after everyone else leaves is probably going to be the only way I will learn anything.'_

I just start thinking about what Kakashi told the boys about the jutsu. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, being able to throw two shuriken but make it appear to only have thrown one. Sasuke was getting close by the end of training. He could get them to leave his hands together like one, but half way across the field the bottom one would separate from the top one.

I take two shuriken together and throw them at one of the wooden posts in the training grounds. _'Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to do it on the first try, but I was at least close.'_ I was able to get them to leave my hands together as one but like Sasuke about half way the bottom one would start to fall.

 _'How do I get them to stay together?'_ I try a few more times, adjusting how I throw them each time. I keep getting them to stay together for a little longer each time but the bottom one eventually falls.

I try something different. I throw them separately but close enough together that the second one looks like the tail of the first one. This time it works. After only half an hour I was able to do what the boys were trying for hours and were unable to do.

 _'Ha, I was the one Kakashi didn't actually teach or show the technique to and I am the only one that was able to do it.'_


End file.
